


gotta make the ride count

by fangedangel (clockworkqueen)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL CAPS, Anal Sex, Buck calls Steve's chest tits, Damn, M/M, Milkshakes, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post CA:TWS, Road Trip, Samstevebucky - Freeform, Sexual Content, Somewhat Healing Cock, Spitroasting, Steve likes Sam, Threesome, a love letter to TWS, and Bucky can tell, bucks been watching porn, i mean they are, yes good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkqueen/pseuds/fangedangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't very different, the three of them. It was of varying degrees, but they'd all lost, they'd all hurt. They could empathize with one another. And as they got into bed together, it seemed like that was what made it ok. </p><p>*</p><p>Steve and Sam find Bucky on the side of a highway. He needs a ride. He wants a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotta make the ride count

**Author's Note:**

> This truly is a love letter to Captain America: The Winter Solider. I've only been in the Cap/Marvel fandom for around 6 months, so I was never here for all the lovely fic trends that popped up. I wanted to write my own. So here it is! 
> 
> Title from Sebastian Stan's monologue "Highway." its on Youtube. Inspired by that and heavily by Marvin Gaye's Trouble Man. 
> 
> Please, please enjoy.

Trouble Man looped through the speakers for the third or fourth time. The swing of the music, combined with the hazy late afternoon light made both Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson a little sleepy.

Sam could doze, pleasantly, a soft smile on his face as he took in the music. The soundtrack had remained one of Steve’s favorites, much to Sam’s happiness. If someone asked, Steve would blame it on the smoothness of his voice, or the history behind the lyrics. But truthfully, it was all Sam.

The album had a hand in the start of their friendship, the start of their partnership. But more than that, there was something about the little smile on Sam’s lips as he unconsciously bobbed his head that made Steve happy by association.

It was a good album.

They were out on the interstate somewhere, god knows where. After the Potomac, after waking up, gasping for breath with only two names in his mouth _Bucky and god, is Sam ok?_ after that, they’d hit the road. Steve had seemed apprehensive at first, about pulling Sam out of his life, out of the good work he was doing. But Sam had gotten back in. And he wasn’t about to back out, leave his buddy - his wingman behind. Taking down rouge government agencies? You got it. A wild goose chase through the fifty states to find a long lost best friend? Sam was your guy.

Steve was thankful for that everyday. He couldn't imagine doing this without Sam. Sam, who always had a funny joke stashed up in his head. Sam, who was so easy to talk to, about life and should’ve-could’ves. There was comfortable silence with Sam. There were moments when he had to slow the mileage down so he wouldn't go off the road, laughing too hard.

He couldn't imagine, waking up from bitter dreams of the ice, from dreams of Bucky falling falling falling falling - without Sam. Sam, who knew just when to touch him, or give him space. Sam, who always offered a shoulder to lean on. Sam, who told him about his own nightmares - guns blood explosions Riley, falling falling falling falling -

They weren't very different.

It was utterly irrational, but sometimes Steve felt bad. Bad, that he was getting his best friend back, and Sam wasn’t. It wasn't fair that someone like Sam had to suffer. But there was nothing that could be done about that. He sighed, and turned the music up a bit.

Next to him, Sam stretched and yawned, blinking his eyes open. He grinned over at Steve, humming along to the music obnoxiously.

“You should sing,” Steve said, looking away from the road to glance over at him.

Sam snorted. “Yeah, we should duet.”

“Hmm,” Steve contemplated. “I suppose we _are_ partners.”

“Yeah,” Sam said slowly. “Partners.”

Steve’s face flushed with those words. It was irrational of course. But he'd seen the news. Watched a hell of a lot of it, before D.C., before Sam. Straight out of the ice, he hadn't done much but walk, for miles and miles. And think about Bucky, and his Ma’ and Bucky and Peggy and the Commandos and Bucky.

He’d also watched a lot of news. Steve knew about gay marriage. He knew what couples that chose not to marry called themselves. Partners.

Sam was his partner. In crime maybe. Or superhero-ing. But he wasn't his _partner_. Maybe Steve had a small crush on Sam. It was hard not to. He was one of the most genuinely kind people Steve had ever meant. Kind for the sake of kindness. When Sam told him of his his job at the V.A., Steve had been hooked. And he was funny. And handsome. So handsome. Steve looked over at Sam now, hands gripped firmly on the steering wheel.

He wanted to draw him.

Maybe he'd get the balls to ask, one of these days. He'd grab a six pack or two from a gas station, and get Sam deliciously tipsy, ask if he could draw him. Sam would nod enthusiastically, and Steve would put pencil to paper, perfectly sober.

Steve shivered in expectation.

“You hungry?” Steve asked after a while, once he could chance a look at Sam, his face no longer heated.

Sam nodded. “I could eat.” It had been a few hours since their last stop. They both need to stretch their legs.

Steve pulled off of the freeway, onto a two laned road, the type with hitchhikers posted on either side. They discussed where to eat, Sam found a diner with good reviews on his phone.

They drove slower now, cautious of both potential cattle in this area, and the hitchhikers on the side of the road. Most of them looked tired, worn, and thin.

There was a figure on right side of the car. Dressed in all black, except for a flash of red under his jacket. He carried a backpack. And unlike the other thin travelers, this man was strong, layers of corded muscle tensing as each car passed by.

He held out a metal thumb.

“Steve,” Sam said lightly, the only one to notice. “You know that stereotype about picking up hitchhikers? Like how you’re not supposed to? ‘Cause they might rape and murder you?”

“Yeah,” Steve answered distractedly. He was _starving_.

“Maybe we should take a chance.”

Steve looked over at him confusedly. “Why?”

“That was Bucky.”

Steve stepped on the breaks. Sam was instantly thankful for seat belts because he had neither enhanced healing or nine lives, like Steve apparently did. And he told him that.

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled an apology. But his eyes were wide, his body tense and ready to spring. Thankfully, the road behind them was empty, no fender benders.

It was eery, really. All of a sudden, it seemed that all the other figures on the road had disappeared. All but Bucky.

“Are you sure?” Steve said quietly, like he too had noticed the change. He had. But all he wanted right now was Bucky.

He wouldn't be the same. Not after HYDRA. He would never be the same again. But Steve had gone too long, without Bucky. 70 years or just a few. Because Steve wasn't the same either. He'd take his best friend any way he could get him.

Steve inhaled, and exhaled, to calm himself. He pulled the car into reverse, and backed up slowly. He backed up until the front tail light was in line with the figure. And up close, it was definitely Bucky.

His hair was pulled back, tucked under a cap. His layers did little to hide his thick chest, or the fact that his left arm was a little larger than the right. He held the handle of his backpack tightly, like a lifeline. But when they stepped out the car, he smiled a little, a strange thing. Like he didn't quite know how to.

“Took you guys long enough,” Bucky said, finally giving his metal thumb a rest.

Steve looked like he was going to cry.

*  
Sam watched the the two men out of time embrace, and wondered how he ended up here. Steve had quietly asked if he could hug him, and Bucky had nodded stiffly. He looked like he didn't quite know what to do with Steve’s arms around him.

“Hey, man.” Sam nodded at him, once they pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky gasped, like he couldn't quite hold it in. “For shooting you and taking your wings. I - I’m so sorry.”

“No hard feelings man,” Sam said, when Steve didn't speak, gently patting Bucky’s shoulder. He tensed with the unfamiliar touch, but relaxed soon enough. “You hungry? We were just about to stop somewhere.”

Bucky hesitated. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

Steve smiled like the sun.

*

The ride to the restaurant was mostly spent in silence. Surprisingly, it wasn't uncomfortable. Mavin Gaye still crooned from the speakers, and that had a way of relaxing Sam, which in turn relaxed Steve. Bucky sat calmly in the backseat, looking out the window.

The diner that was chosen was either appropriately(or inappropriately) old fashioned. Sam was aching to crack a joke, but held it in, sliding into the booth beside Steve when Bucky sat square in the middle of his side.

Without being prompted, Bucky quietly told them about where he'd been after D.C.. How he'd begun to find himself, get some of his memories back.

“I’m sorry I didn't come to you sooner, Steve. But I needed - I needed to make sure I could still be a person, at least sometimes before I came back.” Bucky looked down at his plate, a half eaten burger and fries that he picked at.

“And you’re…a person now?” Sam asked.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I think so.”

Steve sighed in relief, taking Bucky’s hand across the table. It was his metal one, and it reacted aversely to the touch at first, plates closing up. But when he recognized Steve, he relaxed; arm and body.

He told them how he’d tracked them down a few HYDRA bases ago.

“You two aren't great at covering your tracks,” he attempted a joke.

Finding Bucky was the main goal of this cross country trip. But when they passed a known HYDRA base, it was their civil duty to blow it to smithereens. Steve felt a strange sort of joy when he did it. He wasn't reveling in their deaths per se. But every time he closed his eyes, the image of Bucky’s frozen body was all he could see. Truthfully, they were being merciful.

“You want a milkshake?” Steve asked, after they finished their food. At least, Sam and Steve had. Bucky hadn't conquered more than half.

“Milkshake?” Bucky asked. brow furrowed.

“Yeah. Do you remember going out on Fridays? After you got home from work?” Steve asked.

Sam shot him a look. He didn't want Steve to push too much too soon.

“I…I think so?” he said, but it sounded like a question. “We took our dates out for them? After the pictures?”

Steve’s face lit up. “Yeah. Yeah, Buck.”

“They’ve got vanilla, chocolate and strawberry,” Sam looked at the menu. “You remember what you like?”

Bucky shook his head.

Steve averted his eyes, and Sam gladly took over. “Alright, we’ll lets order all three and see. I’m partial to anything with sugar, and I know Steve is too.”

Bucky tensed when the waitress approached their table, but after analyzing her quickly, relaxed when he realized she wasn't a threat. She took their order, and not too long later, their were three milkshakes on their table, covered in whipped cream and cherries.

Steve pressed the vanilla toward Bucky hopefully. It had been his favorite before the war. He can remember Bucky moaning about how good a vanilla shake would be when they were over in the trenches somewhere, and he'd agreed.

Now, Bucky shrunk in his seat, like he could physically move away from the frothy white drink.

“Buck, what’s wrong?”

“It’s - that’s - HYDRA,” Bucky paused. “It looks like what HYDRA gave me. After missions.”

Sam pulled the drink back, calm as ever. “That’s alright,” he said evenly. “You don't have to drink it. Try the strawberry?”

He nodded, and pulled the chocolate to him, taking a quick sip, he looked pleased, but his eyes lit up when he tried the strawberry.

“Thank you,” he said, sipping the drink again.

“You’re welcome,” Sam smiled lightly, biting the bullet and going for the forsaken vanilla.

Steve isn't sure if he’s ever been more thankful for Sam Wilson than he is right now. He takes a sip of the chocolate to ground himself, hands almost shaking like they used too when he got too cold in their apartment.

“You’re cold,” Bucky said, noticing.

“Brain freeze,” Steve explained.

Bucky nodded in understanding, but didn't take his eyes off Steve much for the remainder of their meal. When he did, he looked at Sam, at Sam’s face - curiously. Like he was a puzzle he hadn’t quite figured out.

*  
“Life is a gamble,” Sam sung quietly. Back in the car, the music still played. But it was different now. Once again, they could just let the music wash over them, sated from eating; no longer anxious. Even Bucky was relaxed.

“I like the music,” Bucky said.

“My man. Marvin Gaye. Trouble Man.”

“I don’t get you,” Bucky said sometime later, out of the blue.

Steve turned around in his seat. “Me? What do you mean?”

Bucky shook his head. “No. Sam. You’re so nice. I hurt you and you’re still kind. There was no reason for you to pack up you’re life and go after me.”

Sam smiled softly. “I’m glad I did. And I don’t blame you. I couldn't blame you.”

“I ask that every day, Buck,” Steve looked at him through the rearview mirror. “Still don't know what I did to deserve Sam.”

“I appreciate it. But I’m not perfect,” he said lightly. “We’ve all got our issues. And there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Tell me about you,” Bucky said desperately. “I need - I need to know about someone else. Besides Steve. Please, Sam.”

So he did. About Afghanistan, and Riley. About his parents and childhood. He’d almost been married, once.

Funny stories too, about his embarrassing prom night, or the first time he'd been drunk - couple of beers and he'd had to sit out the rest of the night.

Sam was hilarious, and even Bucky loosened up, limbs relaxed in the backseat.

Some time passed before Bucky spoke again.

“You know that stereotype in porn where the hitchhiker thanks the driver by, I don't know, sucking him off?” Bucky asked casually.

Sam and Steve froze.

“Wha—“

“You’ve watched porn?” Sam asked with a laugh.

“That’s all you people talk about these days. Part of my…research on the twenty-first century. Didn't have much else to do when I wasn't taking care of HYDRA bases.”

“Oh. We figured that was you,” Steve said with understanding.

“How did that research go for you?” Sam asked, bringing them back to the important question at hand.

Bucky met Sam’s eyes through the rearview mirror. “It went very well,” he said smoothly. “But I wouldn't mind some…hands on practice, if you know what I mean.”

The car was silent for a beat, and Steve wasn’t looking away from the road, a vice grip on the steering wheel.

“Are you propositioning me? Or him? I promise I won’t be offended.” Sam said amusedly.

Bucky laughed, dark and sexy. Maybe he couldn't quite smile all the way, but with a laugh like that? Sam could see how the infamous James Barnes dropped all the panties back in 1940.

“Both of you. Steve’ll share you. Right, Stevie?”

Sam was very distracted all of a sudden, by the red of his lips. “Share me? What do you mean?”

Bucky frowned, losing a bit of the sultry look. “You guys aren't together? I thought - “

He shook his head. “Nope. But between me and you, Steve was totally coming on to me the first time we met.”

“I totally wasn’t. Well, maybe.” Steve went red in the face.

“Captain America flirted with me,” Sam whistled. “But I’ve gotta say I’m happier that Steve Rogers did.”

Steve grinned over at Sam. He always understood him, like no one else, and Steve felt warm inside.

“So….” Bucky said from the backseat. “Any more declarations of love, or are we going to do this?”

Sam was conflicted. He barely knew Bucky, who still was technically a murderous assassin. But the part of him that didn't mind the danger, the part of him that took in both Bucky and Steve and was very…interested in what he saw. That part wanted this.

“Is this something you guys did? Like were you together?”

Bucky snorted. “My brains kinda melty, but I’d be able to remember fucking little Steve Rogers. He wouldn't even share a girl with me.”

The thought of Steve and Bucky sharing a girl sent a hot wave of arousal through Sam.

“I’m in,” Steve said slowly. “If Sam is.”

Sam nodded. He was Steve’s partner, Steve’s wingman. They could do this - whatever this was, together too.

“But can I just ask, why? Why us?”

Bucky seemed to think about it. “I - I can make my own choices now. And I know I want to have sex. Or at least Bucky does. He liked sex, a lot. I want to have it with someone,” He looked at Steve through the rearview mirror. “with people, I can trust.” Sam turned around and smiled.

“That’s actually…pretty healthy,” Sam said. “Let’s do this.”

Bucky grins, and its dark and wicked and hot. “Get back here, then.”

Sam turned to him, slightly confused. “Wha -“   
Swiftly, Bucky unbuckled Sam from his seat, and used a strong arm - the flesh one to pull Sam completely out of his seat.

He gasps, as Bucky pulls his willing body into the back of the car, and onto his lap. Suddenly, they are closer than they’re ever been. Up close, Sam can see just how blue Bucky’s eyes are, and Bucky just wants to kiss him. So he does.

“Steve,” Bucky said roughly, eyes not leaving Sam’s face. “Eyes on the road.”

Bucky pulled Sam’s legs so one was on either side of his body. He cupped Sam’s face with a gentle right hand, and pulled his face down toward his. At first, they just touched lips, chaste as if they were meeting for the first time. In a way, they were. Sam waited until Bucky asked for entrance before proceeding; he was letting him take the lead.

He gripped Bucky’s hip, and pulled Bucky’s left arm around him. Bucky gasped in something like pleasure when he touched it, so Sam made sure to keep an arm around it while they explored each others mouths.

Sam probably wouldn't have noticed if Steve had driven right of the road. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, and it was warm, so warm.

“Sam,” Bucky panted, grinding his hips up into Sam, which sent a jolt of pleasure through him.

He rocked his hips as well, and there was something so juvenile about this; backseat grinding. Sam laughed a little against Bucky’s throat, as they took a breath. Bucky still kissed along Sam’s throat, and his laugh turned into a needy moan.

“We’re here,” Steve said from the front seat, voice slightly strangled.

They hadn't even felt the car stop.

Steve was unbuckled, visible skin flushed pink.

“Wow,” Bucky said into his ear, just loud enough that Steve could hear it. “Steve, you look so pretty. Doesn’t he look pretty, Sam?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. He looks out the window for the first time. They were parked in front of a motel, similar to the ones Sam and Steve had stayed in before.

“Should I…go see if there’s any free rooms?” Steve asked. He skin was still flushed, and he already looked stimulated from just their little show alone.

Bucky shook his head. “Nah, doll. I’ll go check. You and Sam just sit pretty until I get back.” He pressed one last kiss to Sam’s neck before gently shoving him off of him, like he weighed nothing. The show of strength sent a shiver through Sam, one that he still felt the aftershocks of, even though Bucky had already left the car.

“Wow,” Steve said.

“Uh. Yeah. Wow.”

After a few silent moments, Bucky reappeared, tapping lightly on the window.

“They’ve got a room. But its only got one bed. I guess that’s all we need.” Bucky grins.

*

As it turns out, the bed really isn't big enough for two supersoliders and another grown man.

Bucky snorts at the sight, pointing at Sam. “Yeah. You’re getting the middle.”

“I thought we weren't doing much sleeping tonight,” Steve said boldly.

A slow smirk slides across Bucky’s face. “You’re damn right, Stevie. Now kiss Sam. Go on. I saw you starin’ at him. I know you want to.”

Steve turned to Sam tentatively, but Sam was the one who made the move. He pulled Steve by the shirt into him, lips crashing together harshly. They laughed at the impact, but there wasn't too much laughing after that, the lines of their bodies pressed tightly together.

They kissed like they'd been wanting to for a while. And wasn't that true. Steve had wanted Sam from the get-go, even if he didn't quite know it. He knew it a bit more when he realized how much he liked the way Sam looked drinking orange juice in his own home. Steve liked Sam more when he used his wings to be a literal angel. And when he'd woken up, distraught and afraid, only to see Sam next to his bed.

Thank you. Steve tried to pour these emotions into the kiss. For being there when he had no one, for being his partner, for saving his ass. For coming with him on this road trip.

This successful trip. They found Bucky. Somehow. And now he was kissing Sam, and about to hop into bed with the two people in the world he knew he could trust without a doubt.

Life was looking up.

They pulled apart. Steve was as pink as ever, and even the suave Sam Wilson looked off balance, breathing rough. Behind them, Bucky had lost his shirt somewhere along the way. He leaned back on the bed with one arm, miles of corded muscle and a shining metal arm on display. With the other hand, he palmed himself through his pants.

Bucky crooked a finger at them, encouraging them to come closer. They did, allowing Bucky to direct them. He was the show runner in all this, and Sam and Steve were unable to do anything but follow his lead.

“You guys. You haven't kissed,” Sam supplied.

Bucky grinned up at Steve, pulling him down on top of him. “Hey, Stevie.”

“Hi, Buck,” Steve smiled dopily back.

This was new for them, this was true. But you couldn't deny that there were feelings before, before everything went to shit. The times were different. They never would've acted on them.

But now? Bucky could taste every part of Steve’s mouth, could paint his face with kisses. Even better, he could yank Sam down beside them, who came with a yelp. He curled up to Bucky’s side, and god, was Bucky warm.

Bucky allowed Steve a breath, and as soon as he let him up, Sam pulled Steve into another heated kiss, right over Bucky’s body. He moaned loudly beneath them, Sam and Steve putting on a show, but not losing their hold on Bucky.

“Alright,” Bucky panted. “Can we - can we do this?”

Sam broke away from Steve and kissed the corner of Bucky’s mouth gently. Of course, it didn't seem like Bucky could do anything half-assed, yanking Sam down into a proper, bruising kiss.

“Shit,” Bucky gasped. “We need slick. Shit.”

Even Steve looked concerned.

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of Bucky’s hold, going to over to his bag in the corner of the room. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a couple condoms, waving them in the air. Their was even a scattering of applause.

“Always be prepared. Weren’t you Boy Scouts?”

Bucky flopped back further onto the bed, left arm behind his head. “Nope. Couldn't afford the uniform.”

Sam snorted. “Tell me about it.”

They weren't very different, the three of them. It was of varying degrees, but they'd all lost, they'd all hurt. They could empathize with one another. And as they got into bed together, it seemed like that was what made it ok.

Two pairs of hands pulled Sam back onto the bed now that he had the stuff. Steve too, had lost his shirt, awe inspiring chest and tiny waist on display.

Bucky laughed at the sight, reaching up to squeeze one of Steve’s pecs. “You’ve got nicer tits than a girl.”

Instantly, the room’s temperature increased by several degrees.

Steve moaned loudly, utterly unashamed. Either Bucky’s words or his touch. Something had begun to send Steve over the edge. He leaned into Bucky’s chest as he continued to touch him.

“Sam,” Bucky said slowly. “You’re looking overdressed.”

He’d do him a better one. Sam took off both his pants and shirt, adding them to a small pile they'd begun on the floor.

“Fuck, Sam.” Bucky said, causing Steve to look up as well. Steve panted at the sight of Sam. He was built, looked as good as they did, no serum involved.

That made Bucky all the more attracted to him, hands instantly going to his hips as Sam came over to the bed. They pressed harder against each other, as Steve got up on shaking legs to shuck off his khakis.

Steve reappeared, settling behind Bucky’s back, wrapping his strong thighs around Bucky, and then Sam. Bucky could feel Steve’s tits on his back, friction that made Steve pant loudly. He grinned wickedly, though his smile slipped when Steve gripped him through his pants.

“Ok. Okay.” Bucky gasped. “Can we fuck now. Please. I need, I need - “

“Shh,” Sam soothed him. “Yeah, yeah Buck. How do you want to do this? This is all about you.”

“How do…how do I?” All of a sudden, Bucky looked defensive. “I don't want you guys doing this if you don't want it. I’m not some charity case.”

Sam chuckled, pulling Bucky’s hand to his crotch. “Does this…feel like a charity case to you?”

Bucky shook his head, eyes dark and wide. “Sam,” he whined. “Touch me.”

The three of them separated and pulled Bucky out of his pants and shorts. They dropped their underwear as well, and they took in each others bodies.

They came together once more. Bucky slammed Steve into the bed, dragging Sam along with him. Their bodies curled together on the bed, touching and kissing and touching.

“Please,” Steve panted. “I need you. I need you both.”

Bucky’s eyes darkened. “I know how we’re going to do this. I want you to fuck Sam, Steve. Is that ok? And then I’m gonna fuck you’re tight little ass. That ok, Stevie?”

Steve moaned, and Sam shivered in expectation.

“Will you open him up, Stevie? And then I’ll stick my fingers in you.”

The rearranged once last time, Sam relaxing against the pillows. Bucky passed Steve the slick, and Sam spread his legs, inviting Steve in-between them. The cap was popped, and Sam prepared himself for the intrusion; it had been awhile since he'd been with another man.

But it didn't come. There was a kitten lick to his cock that made him nearly vault of the bed, a metal arm around his waist keeping his hips firmly on the bed. He peaked his eyes open, and there was Bucky, sweetly sucking the head of his cock into his mouth.

“Fuck, Bucky,” Sam gasped. He reached out to put a hand in his long hair, but stopped himself, not sure if he'd be a fan or not. To his surprise, Bucky reached out and pressed his hand to his scalp. He didn't miss a beat, in fact he swallowed Sam to the root. Nothing was able to contain his shout of pleasure, especially when Steve slipped his index finger inside of him.

“Oh, shit. Oh god.” Sam moaned. He wasn't sure if he wanted to rock his hips toward or away from the blinding pleasure. “Another, I can take another.”

There was a bit of a stretch then, two thick fingers inside of him. But the burn wasn't unpleasant, and combined with Bucky’s hot mouth it was heady.

“Sam,” Steve said brokenly, reverently. “You’re so beautiful.”

He tossed his head back, narrowly missing the headboard. Sam’s senses were in over drive, his body hot. The words and the touch. He need them now, or he was going to go off too soon.

“Steve,” Sam begged. “Fuck me, please. I’m ready.”

Bucky pulled off his cock, pressing a quick kiss to the head, sending a spark of heat through Sam’s body.

“Alright, baby doll. Stevie’s gonna fuck you real good. But you gotta lemme open him up first, alright?”

Sam nodded shakily. A brief breather would be appreciated.

Bucky flipped Steve onto his back who moaned low in his throat. He poured the slick into his flesh hand, but first hunched down, face close to Steve’s ass. He licked over his hole curiously, something he must’ve seen during his research.

Steve reacted violently, shouting and scrambling for purchase on the bed. So Bucky did it again. And again.

“Sam, touch his tits,” Bucky said roughly, commandingly.

He rushed to obey, running his hands up and down Steve’s chest. His nipples were the most sensitive, mewling at touches to them, and whatever Bucky was doing inside him.

Steve was pressing back against Bucky’s fingers soon enough. “I’m ready, Buck.”

“You’re still the same old punk, aren't you?” Bucky said.

“And you’re still a jerk,” Steve bit back. “I want you, Buck. Come on.”

Bucky pretended to grumble about it. But he slid his fingers out of Steve, and passed him Sam a condom to roll onto Steve. He leaned around Steve and kissed Sam quickly on the lips.

“You ready for him, Sam?” he asked.

Sam nodded, a smile on his recently kissed lips. “I’m ready.”

“Well, you let me know how it feels. Steve might be in you, but I’m gonna be the one fucking you.”

Sam moaned, shutting his eyes when Steve leaned over him, pressing his cock to his hole.

“Steve,” Sam panted. “Please, Steve.”

Wide eyed, Steve pushed into Sam. Inch by inch, his eyes dilated further at the intense onset of pleasure. Below him, Sam was writing on the bed, neck thrown back, hands squeezed into fists.

Once Steve was fully seated in Sam, Bucky slicked up his covered cock, almost unsteady at the amount of pleasure he was about to experience.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered, suddenly nervous.

Steve growled. “If you don’t get inside me,” he said evenly. “I’m going to have to hurt you.”

Bucky laughed, happier than anything to have this jerk back in his life. And now, he was about to have him. In a way that was impossible before.

His time with HYDRA was terrible. Horrible. The stuff they did…he was trying his best to repress those thoughts. Especially right now. But Bucky thinks he'd fall from another icy mountain, just to hear the fucked out sounds from Steve’s lips, as he presses into him.

Sam wasn't much better. Bucky’s added weight pressed Steve and his cock firmly against his prostrate. He moved his hips slowly, dragging his cock out of Steve until it pressed against the rim, and then fucking into him again.

Steve whimpered, trying valiantly to move his hips inside of Sam as well. But he was getting it from both ends, and was struggling to keep his arms braced over Sam. So Bucky did most of the work, but he didn't mind.

He reached around Steve to grab one of Sam’s hands. Sam looked up at him with a smile, gasping softly with each thrust.

Bucky couldn't see Steve’s face, but he assumes it was nice, as Sam’s eyes flickered between his face and Steve’s. However, there was more than enough to look at up here. The clenching and tightening of the muscles in Steve’s back, his tight little ass. He could look at Sam’s mouth, open just the slightest. He could look at where he was joined with Steve.

It was too much. Bucky shut his eyes.

After a few more thrusts, Steve groaned loudly, body freezing up.

“Oh god,” Bucky moaned. “Did you just - “

“Yes,” Steve whined. “It’s fine. The serum - “   
“God bless America,” Sam panted, sending Steve into pheromone induced giggles. That only caused him to clench tighter around Bucky’s cock, and he hissed, fucking into him again.

Steve moaned, an utterly fucked out sound, somewhere between overstimulated and hard again. He was a trooper though, and pressed deeper and harder into Sam.

“Fuck, baby doll. You’re getting all virgin tight on me again,” Bucky moaned. He was on the edge here.

“I know.” Steve moaned.

“How’s Sam feel? You gotta tell me baby.” Bucky can remember his old self doing this, this same sort of shit talk. But Steve and Sam responded to it immediately.

“He feels…” Steve paused like he couldn't quite get the words out. “Sam’s so tight. And wet. It feels so good, Buck. Sam feels so good.”

Bucky tugged the his right hand out of Sam’s grip, instead bringing it to his cock, pumping it, just on the side of too roughly.

“Sam. I want you to come. Are you gonna come for me baby?” Bucky asked.

“Yes,” Sam gasped. “Bucky, _yes_ I - “

Sam’s body lit up beneath them. The pressure on his cock pulled another orgasm out of Steve, who collapsed on Sam with a groan, his body still shuddering through the aftershocks.

The sight of all this sent a wave of pleasure of Bucky, vision whiting out for a second as he came in the condom, inside of Steve’s body. He’s sure he made some obscene, embarrassing noises, but he couldn't tell you if he did or not.

He fell a top Steve, who protested his weight. A broken moan escaped Sam’s lips as pressure on his abused prostrate increased. Bucky didn't really want to, but he rolled off of them, pulling off and tying up the condom, shucking it somewhere in the room.

Steve wrinkled his nose. “That’s gross, Buck.”

Bucky snorted, mimicking Steve’s words. “I just gave you the best dick of your life, and that’s all you have to say, jerk?”

Steve laughed, tossing his condom at the trash bin. It went in. “You’re right. Thanks Buck.”

He grinned back, kissing Steve’s cheek, chaste compared to what they’d just been doing. Bucky looked over at Sam then, Sam who was watching them with a blissed out smile on his lips.

Lips that Bucky couldn't help but kiss once or twice. “You alright, Sam?”

He chuckled, nodding. “Better than alright. That was…”

Steve nodded in agreement. “Yeah.”

Bucky yawned playfully. “Well, since I did all the work, I’m tired.” He shoved Sam into the middle the bed, just like he'd said before. Sam only grumbled a little.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t we wash up?”

Bucky snorts. “Fuck that.” He curls up like a little kitten into Sam’s side, and Sam presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“You can,” Sam says softly, already getting closer to sleep in Bucky’s hold. “We’re good here.”

Steve pealed himself out of bed, but Bucky’s voice stopped him before he got too far.

“Thank you guys,” Bucky said quietly. “For giving me this. It - was more than I deserve. Thank you.”

Steve could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. Luckily, Sam was there, to the rescue.

“You deserve the world, Buck. We loved every minute. Now get some rest.”

Bucky nodded, and Sam held him tighter. Steve showered, and managed to keep his tears silent. He cried out of sheer relief mostly.

He had him. They had him. They had Bucky.

When he crawled into bed sometime later, still a little damp, Sam and Bucky were already fast asleep. Steve slid into bed and wondered if it could get any better than this.

*  
Bucky and Steve were squeezed together in the backseat when Sam arrived back to the car from the Starbuck’s down the road. He handed Steve his black with two sugars, and Bucky his caramel frappachino. Sam was more of a latte guy.

“I’m exhausted,” Bucky complained, sipping on his drink that was more sugar than coffee.

Sam raised an eyebrow from the front seat. “I wonder why?”

Bucky laughed.

He started up the car. “So. Where we headed?”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know.” He looked toward Bucky. “Any preference?”

“If I’ve got you two, it doesn't matter,” Bucky said. Steve grinned. “But can we listen to Trouble Man?”

Sam smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some feedback! I stressed on this one.


End file.
